


My Pack

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Vole is beaten up again by Gil and Bang and Axel make him feel better in more ways than one. <br/>*All characters are owned by the creators of girl genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pack

Axel was laying on his bed reading when Vole staggered into the room with Bang supporting him. He set the book down and hurried over to them.  
“Was it him?”  
Axel asked as Bang helped the bloodied Jaeger to sit on the bed.   
“Of course, who else could beat a Jaeger up like this?”  
She indicated Vole’s bruised and scratched face as she pulled his boots off and then unbuttoned his trousers.   
“You’re being awfully friendly there,” Axel said, feeling himself get hard as she pulled Vole’s pants off, accidently pulling his underwear down too.   
Bang grinned and went down on him as Axel watched in disbelief.   
“She iz very goot at zome tings,” Vole said, licking his lips.   
She stood up and walked out of the room, returning minutes later with a large paper bag.   
“I went to Mama Gkika’s yesterday,” she told them, not surprised that they were both completely naked when she got back. 

Bang lay writhing on her back as Vole used his long tongue to drive her crazy. He licked her whole pussy, stopping every so often to suck on her clit or push into her hole, while using his other hand to slowly fuck her ass with one of the toys she’d brought.   
“Vole you are amazing! Why aren’t you hard?”  
She said as she looked in amazement at his limp cock.   
“Vimmin don’t, uh,….”  
He trailed off in embarrassment, unsure how to continue.   
“He’d rather take it then give it.” Axel supplied from where he sat on the bed, stroking himself.   
“So that’s why you didn’t, you know, actually fuck me three days ago.”  
Vole blushed and she sat up and kissed his cheek. “I love you,” she said, giggling as he licked her cheek and nuzzled her.   
“Oh, don’t stop, please don’t stop, ohhhh,” she yelled as he licked her wet pussy like a dog and thrust the toy in and out as fast as he could, only stopping when she screamed and closed her legs. He sat back, watching as the tremors slowly abated. 

“My turn,” she panted and Vole went over to the bag and brought her one of the bigger ones. He got down on all fours and raised his ass for her, moaning as she slowly inserted the well lubed toy. Axel crawled underneath him and started sucking on his cock, causing Vole to thrust his hips and Bang to speed up.   
“Fuck, Fuck, Fuuuck,” Vole yowled as the two conspired to drive him over the edge quicker than he had ever been before. Soon he was rock hard and Axel pulled out and started to lick the tip, making Vole claw the bed and cum with a screech; once he’d recovered both him and Bang stared at Axel with a predatory gleam in their eyes. 

Axel squirmed as Bang fucked his tight hole while Vole licked and sucked his nipples; he tried as hard as he could to remain stoic, but soon lost the battle and began mewling and crying the way Vole did when Axel fucked him hard. He arched his back and bared his teeth as Vole walked his hand down Axel’s chest and began to jerk him off, setting a punishing pace while at the same time still torturing him with his tongue. He came with a howl and lay panting as Bang cleaned him and Vole up before joining them in a pile on the bed, Vole purring as Axel ran his hand through his mate’s hair.   
“You two are so cute,” she observed as she rested her head on Axel’s chest.   
“Zo are hyu,” Vole replied as he reached out and pushed some of her hair of her face. “My pack,” he purred as Axel shifted so Vole could be sandwiched between them.   
Axel watched as Vole fell asleep using Axel’s shoulder as a pillow and with Bang drapped across him, both of them looking the happiest he’d ever seen them. Soon he too drifted off to asleep.


End file.
